A New Light
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: After the incident with Morro and the cursed realm, the Ninja were ready to relax and do their usual things without a villain trying to kill them. But when they rescue an injured teen girl, things aren't normal anymore. Who is this girl, and what is lurking around them in plain sight? Something sinister is brewing, and it's not the only thing that's catching fire.
1. Only The Beginning

**Me: My god I am the god of not doing anything! I've been trying to write stories since the beginning of June and it's July now! Not a single new story! This is the life of an author I guess.**

 **Julie: Well time for me to go to work.**

 **Me: Are you sure you wanna jump right in? I have a trick up my sleeve!**

 **Julie: I wanna get this over with.**

 **Me: Alright! I better write this before my inspiration kicks the bucket again. Let's do this!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I sat up, feeling emptiness within me. I saw nothing but darkness, and a mirror. "What is this? Nightmare? Dream?" I ask myself. I stood up and walked toward the mirror. It was just a pane of reflective glass floating in mid air. "How is this even possible?" I tried moving the mirror, but it wouldn't budge. I backed up and stare at it's milky surface. Then, all of a sudden, red fire erupted around it. It burnt like it was on a wick around the mirror until it created a frame for the mirror. The frame had five black claws holding the mirror in its palm. Red lines swirled around on them. " _Come child. Come and look into my gaze."_ It beckoned me. Unbeknownst to myself, my feet had moved me in front of the mirror. I saw my dark camo shirt and my spiky ponytail, but nothing else was new about me. " _What do you see child?"_ It asked me. "I see myself." _"Look closer child."_ I stared at the mirror a bit more, and then I saw it. Behind my reflection, there was a little girl with short hair. She walked closer to my reflection and I saw that she only had a smile on her face, no nose, no eyes. Her hair was black and red like the mirror's frame. Her dress was black and red as well, but torn and aged. Above her head, there were two white scalene triangles. " _Do you like my eyes child?"_ The girl's mouth moved along to the words, and the triangles moved towards me. They blinked. "What are you?" I ask the girl. " _I am mankind's evil. I can possess any form I'd like, but not without help. They used to call me Akuro or Mirrored One, but you may call me Akky._ " She told me. "Why am I here Akky?" I ask. She giggled. " _I'm sending you to a place where evil has been seen in many cases. Explore a little, make friends. But first I needed you to be aware of my existence._ " "Wait, for what purpose are you sending me there for?" I ask Akky. She giggled again. " _Turn around._ " She told me. I turned around and saw her behind me. " _I want you to be there before I go to that world. But before I let you go I need to do this."_ She grabbed my right arm and bit down hard. "Ow!" She let me go and I saw that she broke my skin. Blood was leaking out of the bite now, but something else was happening. It was like I was having an allergic reaction to her bite, but instead of a rash I was mutating into something else. My skin was turning scratchy and rough and purple. My nails stretched out and curved into black claws. I couldn't speak or curse, but low rumbling sounds only came out. I glared up at Akky and tried to reach out to her, but she interrupted me. "Sorry our first encounter had to end like this. Good luck. This should wear off in a week, so have fun! Bye bye now child! See you soon!" She clapped her hands, and she disappeared along with the mirror. I fell to the ground and watched as I was morphing into a beast. Soon I wasn't able to control the movement of my body and my senses became stronger. The scratching and screeching of my claws hurt my ears. I started to howl in pain, and then, I couldn't see right. My vision divided and blurred. Then, I couldn't see anything at all. I didn't feel like myself anymore, Akky had turned me into something else. Something beyond my control.

* * *

 _ **A Couple Of Days Later . . .**_

* * *

"Lloyd! Wake up!"

Lloyd Garmadon gasped when he felt ice cold water splash on him. He saw Kai holding an empty bucket above his head when he looked up. "Kai! Did you really have to do that!" "Hey, that's what you get for sleeping on the job!" Kai said to Lloyd. "Hey! If you were possessed by a ghost for days you would feel drained too!" Lloyd sat up and saw that the other Ninja were hard at working. "Uh Jay! A little help here!" Cole yelled. "Alright! I'm going! You don't have to yell!" Jay grumbled as he went to go help Cole hammer a board down. "There's still so much to do and to rebuild. It might take months to rebuild Stix." Zane said. "Well no ghosts are gonna fix it, so we have too!" Kai told them. Lloyd got up and went back to work. "Can't believe I fell asleep again! It's been five days, I should be normal by now." Lloyd said as he helped Kai with some boards. "I guess it takes time." Zane said. Lloyd sighed. "Guess I should get used to it." Lloyd said before yawning loudly. "Have you been getting enough sleep Lloyd?" Zane asked him. "I've been sleeping like a rock, but I guess it's not enough. Morro put me through a lot." "Oh well." Jay said. Lloyd yawned again and his eyelids drooped. "Lloyd!" Lloyd straightened up and shook his head. "Sorry!" He apologized. "Lloyd stop dozing off!" Kai grumbled. They both set down the lumber and groaned. "I think I need a break, I'll be back in five." Lloyd told the ninja before walking away from their construction site. Many other people were helping to rebuild the lost buildings of Stix. They've made good progress, but there was still a long way to go before everything was restored. Lloyd turned away from the people and went what was left of the docks. He sat at the edge and looked down at the water. "I wonder what's going to happen next. Snakes, stone soldiers, darkness, and ghosts, what's next?" Lloyd asked himself. Only the waves of the water responded to him. _"_ I can feel like something's going to happen, but what?" Lloyd yawned again and shook his head again. He grumbled as he glared at the water. He yawned again and sighed. His eyelids drooped again and he nearly fell forward when he felt a light tremor on the boards of the dock. Another tremor shook the boards, and this time stronger. Another one and this time Lloyd felt it rumble his insides. "What's going on?" Lloyd asked no one. He got his answer.

"Dragon!" Someone shouted from the village. Lloyd got on his feet and ran into the village. Before he even got ten feet into the village, he saw the dragon. It was roaming the village, exploring it. It's neck was long and it's head was breaking things in two and poking into buildings. It eventually came upon Lloyd and he froze up. The dragon sniffed him and exhaled. It pushed him aside and with it's jaws it picked up a barrel behind me. The dragon rose its head high and crushed the barrel just enough for apple to fall out of it. The dragon placed it down and started picking out the apples from the debris. "Lloyd watched the purple dragon as it went through the fruit. " _Lloyd!"_ Lloyd heard his name and looked around. From across the way the other ninja were hiding on a side of a building. They all motioned for him to run over to him as the dragon ate the apples. Lloyd looked to the dragon and ran towards them. The dragon looked up and saw him. It's nostrils flared and he went after him. Lloyd barely made it to the other ninja when the dragon snapped in his direction.  
" _Alright. So there's a dragon here. What do we do?!"_ Jay whispered to the others. The dragon turned it's head towards them and growled. They were in a tight space, so the dragon's head couldn't get to the. " _I don't know, but we better think of something quick!"_ Cole whispered shouted. The dragon lost interest in them and walked on. " _How big is that thing! It's bigger than our dragons!"_ The dragon roared and a loud smashing sound erupted from a far. "Can we get it into the water?" Lloyd ended the whispering and frowned. "It has wings Lloyd! It can fly out of the water!" Kai said as another loud sound echoed. "Maybe we can lure it away from the village? That sounds like it could work!" Cole suggested to them. "But where would we lure it too? The desert? We can't hide out there to lose the dragon once we do lure it out there!" Kai shot down Cole's suggestion. There was another roar, and an earthquake like tremor shook the boards. The ninja got out of there hiding spot and saw the dragon flying away. "I guess it got bored." Zane said. "Look at this mess!" Jay yelled as he gestured to the destruction the dragon had left behind. Two buildings had holes in them and one of the roofs was have torn with teeth marks in them. "Guess it's back to work." Lloyd said. The other groaned.

* * *

It was a few days after the dragon incident. The ninja were out and about in Ninjago City. They were heading to the movies for the screening of a horror movie.  
"Are you sure it's not paranormal?" "What makes this movie so great by the way? It was made a long time ago." "It was ahead of it's time Zane!" Cole, Jay, and Zane were chit chatting about the movie as Kai and Lloyd chatted about something else. "Where do you think that dragon came?" Lloyd asked Kai. "I assume the same place where the other dragons came from." Kai said to Lloyd as an answer. "Something is up with that dragon. It wasn't like out elemental ones. It had horns and it was larger." "So? There aren't that many dragons." Jay piped into their conversation. "Dragons are carnivores. That things ate apples. What does that mean?" Lloyd asked. Cole piped into the conversation as well. "It means the dragon is hungry. Easy!" Cole said. "I just hope we don't see that thing again. When does this movie start again Jay?" Kai spoke. "In like twenty minutes. You guys are gonna love this movie! Today is the last screening so we're lucky to get tickets!" Jay said as he waved his purchased ticket in the air. Lloyd looked to the shops on his right. They passed a television store, with flat screens showing the news. Lloyd felt a bad feeling and paused in front of the televisions.

 **"And in other news, all throughout Ninjago there have been recent sightings of a purple dragon. No one knows for sure why or where this beast comes from or where it will appear next We have some-"**

"That dragon is even on the news!" Lloyd told the others. They walked back to the store window and looked for themselves. "It looks like it's been everywhere but Ninjago City." Kai pointed out. "Well how is a dragon suppose to roam here? It can't really move around the buildings." Zane said. "Okay the dragon isn't going to come to this city! Let's get to the movie!" Jay reminded them of their movie plan and they all went back to walking. "Maybe we should tell Wu about the dragon." Kai said to them. "Enough about the dragon! Let's get to the movie!" "Calm down Jay! It's just a scary movie." Cole tried to calm Jay down but it didn't work. "Unlike you guys I bought my ticket ahead of time. I'm getting my money's worth!" Jay said to Cole in retaliation. "Yada yada blah blah! Enough with the arguing." Kai shut them up. Jay groaned and looked up ahead. He saw the movie theater up ahead and he felt joy in his heart. Not even in a moments time did that last long. The street was hit with a tremor. Jay's joy was crushed evermore when a roar echoed through the streets. Lloyd and Kai turned to him, Zane, and Cole. "No. We are not missing out on this movie!" Jay shouted. "We have to go and see the dragon! It might be destroying more things besides fruit carts and food stands!" Kai told him. "C'mon let's go" Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd ran off and Jay stood there with a disappointed face. "I paid twenty dollars for this stupid ticket! This better be worth it!" Jay shouted as he shoved the ticket into his jean pockets.

In the city's center plaza, citizens were hiding inside buildings as the large purple dragon ransacked the grounds. It roared again and bit into an abandoned noodle stand. It laid down and chewed on it as if it were a toy. Helicopters high above and on the roofs of skyscrapers were capturing all of the dragon's actions. The dragon finally broke the stand in half and got up again. It clawed at a skyscraper and broke some of it's glass. The people inside had evacuated to the ground floor. It roared again and breathed fire out into the open air. The gang arrived just around the corner as the dragon stomped it's clawed feet on the ground. Cars shook from teh tremors it set off. "Alright, does anyone have a plan?" Kai asked the guys. "Maybe we can tangle it up in the telephone wires. Immobile it and it can't really do much." Zane told them his suggestion. "That's not that bad. Alright, let's give it a go." Kai agreed with Zane's idea. "Who should be the one to grab its attention?" Jay asked. "I'll go." The other ninja agreed with him and they separated. Lloyd looked around and found a piece of broken lumber from the dragon's attacks. Lloyd walked out into the sunlight and got closer to the dragon. He whistled loudly and the dragon looked around. Lloyd then threw the piece of lumber at the dragon. It hit the dragon in eye and it growled. The dragon looked down at Lloyd and roared. Lloyd took a took a step back and waited as the dragon crept towards him. The dragon was about to roar again when Zane threw three apples at the dragon's head. It looked to him and lunged at him. It crashed into the wires of the telephone pole and tore the poles out of the ground. It was tangled in the wires by it's neck, but it could still move. It was about to spring again when Cole threw a rock from the plaza at it's wings. It roared and looked for the ninja that attacked it. "Hey ugly! Up here!" The dragon didn't find Cole, but it saw Kai across the way, waving. I charged at him and in the nick of time Kai flew up with airjitzu. The dragon crashed into the building and pulled three more telephone poles out of the ground. It's wings were next to go. THe dragon looked up and saw that Kai had flown up to a top of a skyscraper where Jay was standing. It growled again and tried to fly up to them, but it was dragged back down by the wires. "Ha! It can't fly away now can it!" Jay mocked the dragon. The dragon roared again, this time it was so loud it broke several windows of the skyscraper. The dragon leapt up at the building and got a holding of it. It started to climb upwards. "Alright Jay! Let him have it!" "With pleasure!" Jay smirked and took out a makeshift slingshot. "Ammo!" Kai handed Jay two stones. Jay armed himself and shot the first rock and then the second. They both hit the dragon's eyes and it roared. But it kept climbing upwards. "I need more!" "That's all the rocks I found!" Kai told Jay. "Then what do we do now!" Jay started to panic as Kai looked down at the dragon. It's head was almost peering over the side. "I have a crazy idea Jay." Kai told him. "And what is that?" He asked. "Jump off, and aim for the eye." Kai told Jay. Jay gave him a confused look and Kai looked down. He jumped off the roof and within ten feet, jabbed his foot into the eye of the dragon. "Oh!" Jay finally caught on and jumped off too. The dragon had almost fallen off the building. It's poked eye was closed shut. Jay jabbed his feet into the opened eye and used airjitzu to land far away. The dragon's eyes were both closed and when the dragon tried to jump down, but the building gave way under its claws and lost it's grip on the building. The ninja watched as the dragon fell to the ground. Car alarms went off as the dragon crashed to the ground. It sent a wave of dust and dirt onto the streets. After it cleared, people started to come out of hiding. "Ha we did it! We took down a dragon!" "I say we could've still gone to the movies and had time to take the dragon down." Jay said. The others laughed. But their victory was short lived when a dying roar erupted from the dragon. The ninja looked to it and saw the dragon. It's purple scales and limbs were starting to glow white. Then, all at once, the dragon disappeared.  
The ninja ran up to the crater the beast had left and saw no dragon. "I don't understand. Where did it go?" Zane asked the others. "Wait! Guys look!" Cole pointed to the center of the crater where a cloud of dust was fading away. There was a person there. "Did someone get hurt?" Jay spoke. "We need to look then!" Lloyd told them. Lloyd jumped into the crater and the others followed him. Lloyd reached the person first and saw what shape the person was in. Their clothes were tattered and torn, scratches covered her limbs and she was knocked out cold. Her hair was in a messy, loose ponytail, and her stomach growled. "Guys! It's a girl!" The others hadn't yet reached her, so Lloyd shouted to them. When they did though, they gasped. "A girl? But how? She act like a real dragon!" Jay said. "Where should we take her? She's injured and-" The girl groaned and coughed. "Let's take her to Wu. He'll know what to do!" Lloyd said to them and he took his jacket off. "Is that a good idea?" Cole asked Lloyd. "Wu will know something. He has to." Lloyd wrapped his jacket around the girl and picked her up. "C'mon. We need to get going." The girl coughed again and her eyes opened slightly. ". . ." She tried to speak, but she fell unconscious again.

* * *

I feel in and out of a deep sleep. I lost track of time since the girl bit me. The first thing I finally saw was a boy carrying me, and then I saw an old man with a beard. This was the longest time I was awake. I attempted to speak but nothing came out. Someone sat me up and spoke to me. "Drink this. This should help you." It was a woman's voice. I felt a cup against my lips and whatever was in it tasted like tea. I drank all of it and felt sleepy again. "You'll get better in a few days. Just rest for now." I was laid down and I feel back to sleep. This continued on for a while, or at least it felt like that to me. I was waked up, drank tea, the person tried to feed me food, but I couldn't eat. I was starting to get tired of this routine, but there was nothing I could do.

I was woken up once again, but this time there was no tea. I opened my eyes and my vision was clear. I saw the old man, and an old woman too. "Miss, how many fingers am I holding up?" The old woman asked me. She held up three fingers. "Three." My voice was rough, and I needed to cough. "How long was I out?" I ask them. "Five days." The old man told me. I sat still and sighed. "Where was I? Before you two found me." I asked them. "We weren't the ones who found you." The old woman said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Sensei Wu, and this is Misako." "Thank you for letting me stay here. But I think I've overstayed my welcome." I pushed myself off of the bed and stood up straight. "No! You can't leave yet, you just now woke up!" Misako said to me, but I ignored her. I limped over to the door and walked out into a hallway. I went down one way and found myself on a deck of a ship. It was docked, and it was early in the morning. The sunrise caught my eye. "Huh, wherever I am, this must be a nice place." I said. I walked further along the deck of the ship and gazed at the East. Then that's when I heard voices far behind me.

Kai, Zane, and Lloyd had just woken up and where heading outside for some morning air. "Even with twelve hours of sleep, I still feel tired!" Lloyd complained in a yawn. Zane and Kai chuckled at Lloyd's sleepiness. Kai yawned soon after and all three of them were out on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. "Maybe we woke up too early." Zane said. Lloyd yawned again, and walked further out onto the deck. "Zane! Kai! Lloyd!" They turned around. Sensei Wu and Misako were standing behind them. "What are you two doing up? Is the girl okay?" Zane asked Wu. Wu shushed him and pointed forward. The boys turned around and saw what Sensei Wu was pointing to. The boys gasped when they saw the girl. She was standing near the edge of the deck and was staring at the horizon. "She's awake!" Kai exclaimed. Wu shushed Kai and stepped forward. "It's not such a good idea to stare at the sun." Wu yelled over to the girl. She turned around and froze. She raised her hand and waved awkwardly at them. "Hi." She said. "She's civilized?" Kai murmured loudly. This struck a nerve in the girl. "Why wouldn't I be civilized?" She said rudely. "Will you come over here please." Wu said to the girl. "What for?" She asked. "You want to know where you are, don't you?" Wu asked the girl. She gave him a suspicious look and took a step forward. Her knee buckled under her and she lost her balance. She fell face first into the deck and groaned. " _Ammith!"_ Her voice was muffled by the boards. Wu went over to her and pulled her back up. "We had told you not to go out just yet." Wu told the girl. "Sorry. Normally I don't listen my elders as much as I should." The girl said as she straightened up, then she saw the others. "Who are they?" The girl asked Wu. Wu walked her over to them and smiled. "These are my pupils. Well, most of them. I've trained them in the ways of the ninja and in spinjitzu." Wu told the girl. Kai held out his hand and smiled at her. "I'm Kai. It's about time you woke up." Kai waited for the girl to shake his hand, but she just stared at it instead. "Who are the other two?" She moved on to the Zane and Lloyd. "This is Zane" Kai introduced Zane and turned to Lloyd. "And this is the green ninja himself, Lloyd." The girl stared at Lloyd with confusion. She eyed him up and down. "Sorry. I've never heard of a _green_ ninja." Kai lightly chuckled at her response. "You're kidding right?" He said. The girl fake smiled and let out a fake laugh. "Oh yes, I of course know who the green ninja is! And I absolutely know why I'm on some random ship, docked at a random village, on a different continent altogether!" The girl snapped at Kai. But she then realized how rude she sounded. "Sorry. Wu, can I stand on my own?" She said. Wu let her stand alone and she cleared her throat. "It's only polite if I tell you my name as well." The girl said. She stood straight up and smiled. "My name is Julie. I have no clue where I am." Her bold smile faltered and she crossed her arms. "Maybe we should get some breakfast. We can explain things then." Misako suggested the breakfast idea. As if planned, Julie's stomach growled loudly. "Yeesh, how long has it been since I had food? Lead the way." She said. Misako helped Julie down the hall and to the dinning area and left the men behind.  
"Wow, I've never seen a girl act like that!" Kai said to the others. "She's different, we can be sure of that." Zane said as well. Lloyd just stood in silence.

* * *

"Noodles for breakfast?" I had gone with Misako to get some breakfast. My encounter with the boys wasn't so smooth, but what would you do if you found yourself in a random place? "Well, it's something to eat." Misako set the bowl of noodles in front of me, and my stomach begged for it. "Has it been five days since I was out?" I asked her before eating. She sat down beside me with her bowl. "From when the ninja found you. Do you happen to remember anything?" I stopped eating for a moment. "Well yes, I do remember some things. I still know who I am and who my parents are, and where I lived, but as of a week ago, nothing." I answered Misako. "So you don't know how you got here?" She asked me again. "Nope." I went back to eating my noodles, and I started to wonder. _'Something happened, I don't know what, but it involves me.'_ "Where am I?" I asked her. "Excuse me?" She didn't hear me. "Where am I?" I asked again. "Oh! Well right now we're docked at the village of Stiix. The ninja have to help repair the village and we also help out too." "What country am I in?" She paused and looked at me. "Ninjago of course!" She chuckled slightly, but I didn't. She noticed my reaction and frowned. "Is something wrong?" "I don't know whe-" As I was speaking, two boys entered with a loud conversation. "We woke up late again!" There was a boy with light brown hair and a boy with dark hair. "Well if you hadn't put the alarm clock on snooze then this wouldn't have happened!" The other one yelled at the other. "Ahem." Misako spoke up. They stopped talking and then saw me. "She's awake?" The dark haired boy said. "Julie, I'd like you to meet Jay, and Cole." Misako introduced them to me. I waved at them and they waved back. "Cole, Jay, this is Julie." She introduced me. "Do the others know that she's awake?" Jay asked Misako. "Nya doesn't know yet." They both sat down with us and you could feel the awkwardness in the air. "I'm going to get some fresh air." I blurted out. I got up and walked out of the room before they could say anything to stop me. I stood in the hallway for a minute and thought of what to do. "I have to figure out where I am and why I'm away from home." I scratched at my bandages as I wandered. My right arm particularly itched. "What the hell? Was I bit by a bug?" I tore the bandages off of my right arm and saw what was causing the itch. A small bite mark was on my arm. It looked healed, but there was a scar there. "I better keep this covered." I told myself. I rewrapped my arm and continued to wander. I found a couple of doors and I opened them slightly. You never know what could be behind them. But all I saw were messy rooms for boys, and a study. _'A study? I might be able to find a map of this place.'_ I went in and closed the door behind me. There were a few books on the desk, and I picked one of them up. Luckily it was an atlas. I opened it up with hope and found a map of the world. My hope disappeared when I saw the map. "What is this? A coffee stain?" The map didn't have the land masses I had remembered from years of reading. There was no North America, Europe, Antarctica, not even Asia was there. Just, Ninjago. I flipped through the pages some more and nothing about anything else. Just Ninjago, Ninjago, Ninjago! "What?! Where's the other countries! The different cultures! Languages!" I slammed the atlas on the desk and picked up another book. I frowned. It was a dictionary. "I don't need words."  
I went on to the next book, and the other one, and then I went through the whole room. Nothing. I felt my eye twitch and I sighed. "No use in getting mad here. That won't help figure out where I am either." I turned around and stormed out of the room. I redirected myself to the deck of the ship, but something stopped me. I felt something change, something went wrong. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. I leaned against the wall and felt my hands shake. I slumped to the floor. _'What is happening to me?'_ I asked myself in my head. My vision doubled and I was wheezing now. "help!" I tried to scream, but I could barely say the syllables right. I then heard a door open, and a gasp. My wheezing rang in my ears and my vision darkened. I tried to call out for help again, but I felt drained. I passed out.

* * *

Nya had found her before she has passed out and rushed her back to her room. She called for Wu and Misako to help her. Wu and Misako went to work on treating her as the ninja waited outside the room. Misako felt her forehead and gasped. "She has a fever! And it's severe! Nya get us a bucket of water and some cloths!" Misako asked Nya. "On it." Nya responded and went on her search. "Now how do we calm down her breathing?" Nya bursted into the room and handed Misako the cloths and the bucket of water. Misako dunk the cloths into the water and placed them over Julie's forehead. She turned her attention back to Julie's rapid wheezing and breathing when a sizzling sound made her look back. She felt her forehead again and winced. She took her hand back and stared at Julie. "How can that be possible?" "What is it Misako?" Wu asked her. Misako took the cloth off of Julie and picked up the bucket. "What are you doing?!" Nya asked Misako. "Testing something." She answered back. Misako dumped the water onto Julie's head. It wet the pillows under head, and matted her bangs to her face. But within a few seconds it started to evaporate from her. "Just as I thought. Her fever is more than severe. Nya get Zane in here!" Nya went into the hall and pulled Zane into the room. "What am I need for?" Zane asked them. "Zane, can you read us her temperature?" Misako asked of him. "Of course!" Zane went to Julie's side and touched her forehead. "120 degrees. That's in the fatal area of a fever!" "Sensei Wu, we need to take her to the city!" Nya told them. Misako shook her head. "The fever isn't hurting her as much as it should be. Zane, can you encase her in ice?" Misako asked of Zane. Zane stared at her in disbelief. "Incase her entirely! But Misako how is-" "Just her arms and her forehead. To cool her down. Obviously water won't help her." "Do as she says Zane." Wu told Zane. He sighed and used his elemental powers. First her arms, and then a thick patch for her forehead. Within that moment, Julie's breathing had calmed down and relief washed over them all. But then she jerked to the side. Julie started to growl and to move and jerk in every direction. She sat up, her arms being weighed down by the ice. The ice on her forehead fell onto her lap and broke in two. Everyone backed away from her and watched her tantrum. She froze up one moment, and fell back onto her pillow. "Is- is it over?" Zane asked. Julie gasped and sat up. Her eyes were opened and she looked terrified. She looked up at them and then at her arms and back at them. "What the hell happened to me?! Why can't I-" She gasped for air and saw her arms. She picked up her right arm and smashed the ice against the wall behind her. It broke and freed her arm. "Gah!" Her arm was purplish, but it was fading away. "Wha..." Julie trailed off and fainted.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

* * *

I felt like crap when I woke up after that fiasco. Luckily it was night time, the others had left me alone. My right arm itched like crazy, and I just stared up at the ceiling. _'What happened to me earlier?'_ That thought bounced around in my head. "I've definitely raised suspicion. Haven't I?" I asked myself. I digressed and sat up. I got out of bed and went outside. My movements weren't as quiet as I wanted them to be, but I didn't wake anyone up when I went out to the deck. But, I wasn't the only one there. Sensei Wu was outside, standing by the railing of the ship. "Wu?" I said his name. He turned around and acknowledged my presence. "How are you feeling Julie?" Wu asked me without looking back. I yawned and walked toward him. "I guess better than before." I told Wu. I stood beside him and looked out to the water. "You aren't from here." Wu said to me. I sighed and nervously laughed. "It's obvious isn't it? I thought you guys would think I was crazy if I admitted that myself." "That's going to cause some trouble for you, you know." Wu said. "How do you know?" I ask him. "Check your bite." I unwrapped the bandages covering my bite mark and saw a purple stain on the bite. "What is this?" I ask Wu as I examined the purple goob. I touched it, and it had a slimy and sticky texture. "It's flux. It's a dangerous substance. But, it hasn't been affecting you." I froze up and looked at my bite with concern. "Illness is a rarity for me. What do I do about? What do you know old man?" I questioned him. "It's what I don't know. The world you are from, how to get you back, and how to help you survive the flux and find what is causing it. The things I don't know are what you should worry about." He said. "What do I do in the mean time? I don't have a place to stay and eventually you guys will want me out of your ship!" I raised my voice at him and covered my bite. "You are welcomed to stay here if you like." He offered. I beamed with a bit of hope. "Thanks you Wu. But, I assume there is a catch." _'I've been through this once before.'_ "Try not and interrupt the Ninja's training. If you are going to stay, you can help Nya with operating the Bounty." _'There's the contract. Fine print and everything.'_ I said in my head. "Where do I sign?" I ask Wu as a joke. He laughed with me. Wu yawned and started walking back. I followed him and went back to my room. "Thanks Wu." I thanked him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't thank me yet. The flux is still after you." He mumbled to me. The small smirk I had disappeared. "See you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and went into my room. I looked at my bite again and saw that most of my flux was still there. I wiped it away again and wrapped it up again. "Bad things always happen to me, why is it always me?" I asked myself. I yawned and went over to my bed. I fell onto it face first and tried to sleep again. But my arm still itched like crazy. "This is gonna be the death of me." I whined.

* * *

 **Me: Well it's not as long as my usual chapters, but it's the perfect start to this story! What do you think Julie?  
**

 **Julie: What is flux?**

 **Me: Oh, it's purple goob that infects people. It stays stuck to them and grows over them over a period of time. It never goes away, and so far there isn't a cure for the flux.**

 **Julie: 0_0**

 **Me: Julie?**

 **Julie: Kill me now.**

 **Me: I'm too nice to do that for you!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ** _PEACE OUT SUCKAS!_**


	2. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry guys. I really want to continue this story, but my inspiration kicked the bucket. I really wanted to start this fanfiction and finish it. But I don't have the energy or drive to continue with it. I can barely get the second chapter started. I blame myself for this. I got another idea, decided to write a little about it, now I'm on a second chapter that's about 4 thousand words in. So instead, I'm going to make a sequel of a story I had already made.

I'm going to leave this story up and if you guys want more of this, they leave a review saying so. Maybe that can get me going again.

A New Light has dawned a shadow now.

T-T (sad face)


End file.
